vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Alastor
Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 7-B, higher with Saytan Name: Alastor (Real name unknown). Knight of the Devil Origin: Anima: Beyond Fantasy Gender: Male Age: 33 years old Classification: High Arbiter of the Azure Alliance. Lord of Armies of Bellafonte. Human infused by demonic powers Powers and Abilities: Supernatural Luck (Beings of elevated Natura+ can have more than one Open Roll. Has an 1% to pass any resistance check regardless of difficulty), Fate Manipulation (Beings of elevated Natura+ are capable to limited manipulate the events that happens around them, including Statistics Amplification, resist and negate any status effect, and avoid commiting mistakes. This ability can be used 3 times), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Social Influencing (Possesses secundary's values of: Style 55, Intimidation 210, Leadership 225 and Persuasion 150), Enhanced Senses, Swordmanship, Ki Manipulation including Aura and Non-Physical Interaction, Command Inducement (Can manipulate his underlings, even being capable to increase their stats. Can control minor demonic beings), Statistics Amplification (To him and his underlings), Explosion Manipulation (Can make his underlings explode), Can see supernatural and spiritual beings, Absorption of demonic powers (Constantly regenerate ki and zeon from the environment), Minor Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Resistance to Disease Manipulation, Poison Manipulation and Magic Attack Potency: Likely City level (Comparable to characters like Ophiel and strongest Superior Elementals. Fought Matthew Gaul), higher with Saytan (Offensive stats match the ones of a Dragon of Gaira). Can increase his damage using Ars Magnus Magnum Speed: Normal Human to Peak Human (7.33 m/s to 10 m/s without armor) with at most Massively Hypersonic+ reflexes (Comparable to the Arias Vayu) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1, likely higher. Class T with preparation (Possesses 180 in Feat of Strength, capable to increase his STRength in +2, making him comparale to a base Behemoth, possibly higher) Striking Strength: Likely City Class, higher with Saytan Durability: Likely City level. Armor increase his durability Stamina: Very high Range: 5 meters (melee), capable to perform attacks of effect attacks with reduced negatives Standard Equipment: Saytan, a two-handed sword. Arbiter armor, whose have the capability to alter his voice and protect him against supernatural and psychic abilities that would uncover his real identity Intelligence: Very high, Possesses an INT of 7 (Between sharped and nearly genius) with the following secundaries: Tactic 210 (Mastery) and Occultism 85 Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ars Magnus Magnum: Liberation of Power:' allows the character to gather a great amount of offensive energy during a short period of time and unleash it moments later. For several seconds, he draws and absorbs power from the environment, and the energy visibly condenses in parts of his body (normally in his fists or his weapon) until the moment he releases it with a powerful strike. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Knights Category:Sword Users Category:Military Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Fear Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Aura Users Category:Anima: Beyond Fantasy Category:Armored Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Humans Category:Leaders Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Fate Users Category:Social Influencers